RWBY : SPNR
by peter7697
Summary: RWBY fanfic sent in the future of the anime beacon reopen qrow and winter had a kid called Summer


Rwby

Only a few days before the new school year at Beacon Academy arrived. Summer Branwan was already vying to study for her first year. She couldn't meet who her team would be. Being a Huntress was something she always strived to achieve, due to the high expectations of her Mother, Winter Schnee alongside her Veteran Huntsman, Qrow Branwan. For years both parents told tales of their missions, listening intently about stories of her 'auntie' Ruby and other members of Team RWBY's battles. Qrow himself had moved on to become the Headmaster's Depute while Winter received her promotion of a High-Ranking Officer, still under the command of General Ironwood. Her military job did require her attention more often than not however that did not affect her relationship with her daughter, both loved each other unconditionally.

Despite the first handful of days being uneventful Summer gleefully anticipated the last batch of airships landing at Beacon's docks hopefully holding her soon-to-be teammates she couldn't wait to meet who her team would consist of.

While bunches of people exited the aircrafts, moving far too fast, apologising when they passed her or playing ignorant towards Winter as she attempted communication with them. It wasn't until someone, male, tall and wearing an attire of a white suit with a black shirt underneath.

'Very similar to Atlas uniform' Winter contemplated while looking elsewhere for more people.

The late teen spotted someone who he thought he already knew "Winter! I did not expect to see you here, what brings you around this early to Beacon?"

"Winter? That's my Mother, I'm Summer Branwan, Winter's daughter" Summer happily chirped

"Ahh, apologies. In any case I'm Peter Captiosus, I've worked with your Mother many times back in Atlas, if you don't mind me saying you are practically her spitting image"

"Oh, thank you! You're the first person I've spoken to today, how old are you? You said you've worked with her but you're coming to Beacon?"

"Yeah, I'm seventeen. I know, but, uh... super smart and Atlas combined, got to work in the big leagues pretty quickly" Peter shrugged.

"Huh. I guess since you've met my Mother that does make sense…" Summer replied

The pair entered an awkward silence as more people passed them left and right

"So, uh… What's your weapon of choice?" Summer wondered "Mine's a sword, it's called Serenity" Summer unsheathed her sword, twirling it around her wrist and catching it like it was nothing, "My Semblance is Good Luck, what about you?" Summer placed her sword back

"My weapon is complicated to describe but think of it as a gun sword with Atlas tech, it's called Ameliorate, or Amelia for short. My Semblance is Instant Knowledge, I must make direct eye contact with someone to know their fighting style, weaknesses and Semblances within a second, it's keeping eye contact that's the problem, once that's broken I remember it however my focus is lost, opponents use that to their advantage" Peter rambled off, he revealed his weapon from underneath his jacket briefly before hiding it again

"Whoa, my Mother never mentioned it but wow"

Searching around, Peter and Summer noticed most people were heading towards a main hall.

"Should we follow the crowd?" Summer gestured with her thumb

"I guess? I'm not sure about the architecture of this school yet, come on"

The pair jogged towards the hall, amongst the crowd they spotted several people who vastly stood out from the crowd, one boy who was dressed in black and green that radiated energy he was practically electric, another was camouflaged by two large bodies of Atlas guards, Peter didn't recognise them but had a sneaking suspicion of who they were protecting, someone else seemed to be covered head to toe in some kind of moss or tree bark, the last person who caught Peter's eye, due to his height, was a purple hooded figure. He couldn't tell if the cloaked figure was male or female. It may have been his imagination, but he swore the hood was pointed.

Suddenly a woman clicked her way onto the centre of the stage, this woman was clearly experienced with teaching students, her grey-blonde hair, sharp green eyes and tightly gripped riding crop was enough to show she meant business. "Children, welcome to Beacon Academy…"

The woman introduced herself as Glynda Goodwitch, a crow, holding black and silver feathers swooped in, landing by her side. He was introduced as Qrow Branwan, the Depute Head. Summer had to restrain herself from yelling out "Hey Dad!" but she kept herself in proper form. Winter would have her head for embarrassing herself so spectacularly.

The lecture finally ended with an announcement that groups of people would be sent into the Emerald Forest as initiation, tomorrow morning forming teams that would stick for their entire time left at Beacon and find a Relic to return to Beacon Academy with, teams would be assembled as well as leader would be chosen. The students were dismissed.

Summer managed to spare her father a quick wave, he nodded and winked at her as recognition but had to leave.

"You know the Depute?" Peter questioned

"Yeah, he's my Dad. He's great!"

"Wait! What?" A loud outburst from Peter caused a few heads to turn but eventually returned to their own business "Does that mean you can turn into a bird too?"

"No! Shh! Don't announce that to the entire school!" Summer yelled back

"OK! Sorry, just wanted to check"

"It's fine. I think we should head towards our sleeping area, that lecture took a whole chunk of the day, or at least I think it did, want to join me?" Summer offered, her tone back to casual and smiling

"May as well, I don't have anything better to do"

A vast majority of the new recruits had the same idea, it took some shifting on Peter's end but he was somewhat-comfortable and lying down next to Summer, the energy kid was annoying the hell out of anyone within a metre's radius, the cloaked figure was nowhere to be seen and the boy with moss had perched himself in the corner. Eventually people changed into their night clothes, along with sleeping bags and pillows

"You ready for tomorrow, pretty exciting right?" Summer echoed for the third time

"Yes, think you'll land yourself a good team?"

"I'm not sure, I've only met you and said a quick 'Hello' to come others, I guess I'll let my luck decide for me"

"You rely on your Semblance like that?"

"Not all the time, I can't always control it too. Dad has the same problem… his Semblance is Misfortune, I balance him out when we're together, whether its training or a real fight. The problem is that if or when I get tired my luck passes on to my opponent. It's not great, but I make do"

"Huh, I wouldn't know, I mean I know everything about their Semblance and their first set of strikes but other than that I have to do the rest of the work myself"

"OK" Summer yawn whole-heartedly "I think I'm going to bed"

"Night Summer"

Both pretended to sleep for about an hour, gave up, whispered to one-another for a small portion of time and then crashed out.

With little to no broken sleep Peter and Summer knew one thing about initiation; it was going to be a long day.


End file.
